


I Love You, But I Have To Kill You

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: Michael Myers impregnated his niece, Jamie Lloyd.No "Underage" Warning because it happened when Jamie was 18.迈叔和侄女Jamie Lloyd的incest。





	I Love You, But I Have To Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> 。。我就自己玩玩，欢迎吐槽

一、

        Michael Myers是个恶魔。

        Jamie低下头，看到从胸口穿出来的草叉，汩汩流出的鲜血低落在干草上。恶魔走到她身前，看着她。恶魔的头歪了一下。他看起来几乎是好奇的。

        Jamie的头已经抬不起来了。生命的汁液从她的身体里流走，她觉得越来越晕。我就要死了，Jamie想，但愿那个孩子能逃离恶魔的手掌。

        在她生命的最后几缕气息中，恶魔扯下了面具，吻住了她的嘴唇。泪水从他的眼里滴落，打在Jamie的脸颊上。

        他终究还是什么都没有说。

 

 

二、

        粗厚的阴茎刺入阴道里。Jamie尖叫了一声，泪水滚落下来。

        邪教的成员围在床边看着。他们甚至没有任何表现，似乎这只是一道必须的程序一般。Jamie觉得自己就像是一个物品。

        Michael压在她身上。他的动作粗暴又机械，维持着稳定的节奏，戳入又退后。没有润滑，没有前戏，没有任何情绪的交配。

        他们只是想要Michael的孩子。Michael和她的孩子，作为祭品。

        但是Michael是她的叔叔啊！她的腿被强行分开，绑在床边，让她无法抗拒这一场交媾。Jamie终于开始痛哭。

        Michael的动作停了一秒钟。他似乎有些迷惑，但是他又开始动作起来。

        生理上的反应越来越强烈。Jamie感觉到自己变得越来越湿润，那小小的撞击的水声变得越来越明显。呼，吸，呼，吸——Jamie努力控制自己呼吸的频率，但是细微的呻吟声还是流了出来。

        她可以看到床边邪教的人终于露出了一丝鄙夷的神色，就像是在看一只母狗一样。Jamie又是懊恼又是羞耻。挺立的乳头戳在白裙子上，露出了再明显不过的形状。Jamie咬牙，指甲戳进手心，硬生生地把所有声音吞入。

        一只手抚上了她的脸。那是Michael的手。他还戴着面具，让她只能看到他的眼睛。没有作恶或是性欲的满足，他的眼神看上去居然是无辜的。这让Jamie想到她九岁的时候，他摘下了面具，泪水从脸颊上滑落的那一幕。

        他不知道他在做什么。Jamie想。

        快感还在攀升。液体沾湿了股间，润滑了进出的肉棒。Michael的手抹去了她脸上的泪水，然后捏住了饱涨的乳头。Jamie终于又一次叫喊出声，只不过这次不是因为痛楚而是欢愉。她看到Michael的瞳孔终于开始放大。

        强行的交配带来了强制的高潮。Jamie从高潮中落下，然后感到Michael从她的身体里退了出去。她可以闻到精液的味道，腿间一片湿黏。她的手脚发软，动弹不得。一个邪教的成员走了过来，托起她的屁股，让精液流进子宫里，似乎她只是一个被配种受精的母狗。

        Michael站在床边，把还沾着体液的阴茎塞进了工装里，扣上了扣子，站在床边静静地看着她。

 

 

三、

        这样的交配每天都会发生。

        一开始他们每次都会全员出动，后来出席的人就越来越少，最后就会只剩一个负责控制Michael的人。交配的地点也慢慢从摆好阵仗的祭坛上变成了她的房间。

        是的，她有自己的房间。真是讽刺。她的房间有一张床，有洗手间，有洗漱的用品，有书可以看，甚至还有几瓶护肤品。虽然她只能一直穿着同样的白裙子，但是生活的还算是一个人样：整洁，干净。

        就连Michael都变得干净了许多。他第一次出现的时候，他闻起来糟透了，泥土和血腥味和腐臭的味道夹杂着。至少他现在闻起来是洗过澡的样子。

        “来了。”邪教的人说，走进来给她戴上了脚镣。

        当然了，还有强迫的性。

        她大多数时间都是被锁在房间里。当Michael来的时候，她就会被扣上脚镣。一个弱小的女孩怎么能反抗杀人魔Michael Myers呢？但即使从祭坛转入房间，监管的人只剩下一个，脚镣这一步也从没有少过。

        Michael走了进来，还是戴着面具。他几乎从不摘下面具。她听说自己的姑姑曾经扯下了他的面具，而他为了拿回面具，失去了痛下杀手的机会。

        Jamie不停地思考着，尽力自然地脱掉了衣服。Michael把她压在床上，插了进来。他从来不会做前戏，也没有任何润滑。她曾经问过邪教的人，能不能给一瓶润滑剂，至少能让她没有那么痛。

        “你不是每次都会湿吗？”老太婆白了她一眼，“婊子。”

        我不是婊子，Jamie想。阴茎在甬道里进出，她又一次变得湿润。她似乎已经习惯了他的动作，他插入的力道，他律动的频率，他的手撑在床上或是抓着她的腰的位置。而这种习惯很快转变为越来越明显的快感。

        她习惯得这么快，让Jamie惊慌不已。她应该抗拒，应该厌恶，但是她不能。她逃不掉，也不能阻止Michael，她只能接受，于是她越来越习惯他的触碰和节奏。她越来越喜欢他粗鲁地进入，被撑开的酸涩的感觉，还未完全湿润的花径被迫接纳粗厚的肉棒，规律的抽插带来糟糕的快感。

        有时候，她能在他完事之前高潮两次。

        这是斯德哥尔摩综合征。Jamie想。Michael抽出之后，老太婆逼着她倒立，让精液流进子宫里，她发软的手脚几乎撑不住自己的重量，老太婆重重地压住了她的腿，让她不得不维持着这个尴尬的姿势。Michael还是安安静静地站在一旁。

        再这么继续下去的话，总有一天她会怀孕，会生下一个乱伦的孩子。Jamie疲惫地想，然后这个孩子会在满月的时候被拿去献祭，然后她会被杀死。Jamie打了一个寒颤。

 

 

四、

        Jamie在梦中忽然一个激灵，醒了过来。

        Michael Myers站在床边看着她。

        不要惊慌，不要尖叫。Michael喜欢玩弄他的猎物，无论是有意还是无意的。Jamie深深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。但是这个情况似乎有些不一样，因为她没有戴着脚镣，她的房门还是锁着的。

        只要他想，Michael总是有办法找到一个人。Jamie看着他，那个几乎不摘下面具的杀人魔，她的叔叔，站在那里，歪着头打量她。他杀人的时候就是这副模样。

        他不会杀了我，我还没有怀孕。Jamie想。

        Michael走近了几步。他开始脱衣服。真是太奇怪了，每次性交他都是不脱衣服的，只是把工装的扣子解开而已。他脱光了之后，就戳在了那里。

        Jamie往他身后看了一眼。没有邪教的人在。太奇怪了，太奇怪了。

        Michael举起了手，Jamie不由得往后瑟缩了一下。但是他什么都没有做，只是在她的胸口点了点。

        Jamie忽然反应过来：他是自己过来的，而且不是来杀人。他是挣脱了邪教的控制吗？她脱掉了身上的白裙子，还有纯白的内裤。即使他们已经交媾过无数次，但这个场面还是让她紧张不已。

        Michael的手帖到了她的胸口上。他在感受她的心跳，然后他的手覆在了她的左乳上。

        他是来操她的。自愿来的，不是被控制着来上她的。Jamie咬着嘴唇，任由他的手指开始揉捏她的乳尖。那颗柔嫩的樱桃忽然就变得嫣红，在他的手指之间涨起来。指甲刮擦着，然后在顶端不轻不重地一捏。Jamie的腿间忽然就湿润起来。

        Michael捉住了她的手，摁到了自己的胸口上。这是Jamie第一次触碰他。她摸着他的胸口，光滑的皮肤之下是肌肉，还有心跳。他居然会有心跳，Jamie一直以为他的心是死寂的。他比之前稍微壮了一些，也许是因为他现在是在邪教成员的照顾之下，吃的更好了，这让他看起来更加魁梧。他戴着面具，但是Jamie能看到他的眼睛，还有放大的瞳孔。

        不知道他对自己的行为有多少控制，Jamie想，在抚摸着他的腹肌的时候看到他的手开始照顾另一边的蓓蕾。眼前这个长她许多岁的男人在八岁的时候就失去了自己的意识，即使他恢复清醒，他最多也只能有一个少年的心理年龄。

        至少他只是来性交的。Michael放开了她的乳房，手指来到她的腿间，接住了一缕滑落的体液。Jamie不知道自己已经湿成这个样子。

        手指拨开湿润的瓣蕊，缓缓挤入。Jamie夹紧了腿，也夹紧了他的手。他挪动着手指，然后探入了第二根。她感受着两根手指在体内移动，戳刺，撑开紧窄的信道，让满溢的汁液滴落到掌心。

        Jamie的手握住了他胯下的粗壮，昂扬的性器几乎有些吓人。这根肉棒无数次埋入她的身体里，但她从来没碰过。她握住了他的阴茎开始套弄起来。这个动作似乎冒犯了他，因为Michael忽然撤出了手指，把Jamie摁在了床上。他一只手轻而易举地把她翻得趴在床上，一把捞起了她的小屁股，进入。

        有了前戏，他的进入没有任何阻碍。他开始律动起来，幅度大得每次后退时几乎要抽离，然后再次深深挺入。Jamie的脸埋在枕头里，闷闷地尖叫着。Michael的手捏着她的腰，让她无法动弹，只能翘着屁股，让他尽意进犯。这个姿势让她觉得自己真的像是一个荡妇，迫不及待地让人操弄。

        他今天实在是太反常了。Jamie想，更用力的翘起屁股迎合他，一半是为了讨好他保住性命，一半是沉迷。淫靡的水声在狭小的房间里回响，搅乱了她的思路。

        他挣脱了……不，他只是来发泄性欲……不不，邪教的人控制了他——还是说他开始有了自己的意志……他进得好快，太快了……哦……嗯、嗯啊……

        Jamie的脑海里只剩下了自己的呻吟声。她不知道自己是不是真的喊了出声，只能尽量把脸埋入枕头里，希望能堵住自己的嘴。他的动作快而急切，迥异于以往的规律。她很快攀上了高峰，但他还在抽插，这个动作延长了她的高潮，Jamie剧烈地颤抖着，几乎要昏过去。

        也许她真的昏了过去。当她的视线不再模糊时，她已经躺在床上，精液和爱液从腿缝中淌出。Michael穿好了工装，站在床边看着她，仿佛刚才激烈的性交没有给他带来任何影响。

        Jamie吃力地撑起身体，在床头摸到纸巾，开始清理腿间。要抹去那么多液体耗费了不少时间，更别提她还在抽措的信道还湿润着。Michael静静地看着她，看她抹干净腿间，看她去了厕所，看她穿好裙子回到床上。直到Jamie的意识开始涣散，重新坠入梦里，他都没有在她的视野中消失。

 

 

五、

        她的胸好像变大了。Jamie看着镜子中赤裸的身体，仔细地打量着。

        Michael变得越来越反常。每天一次的性交变成了每天两次，一次在监管之下，一次是幽会。

        ——说是幽会，其实只是他戳在她床边生生用目光把她瞪醒，然后交配。

        两次的性交过程也不一样。戴着脚镣的一次总是千篇一律，没有前戏和变化，一样的抽插的频率和传教士体位。而深夜的幽会那一次则是背后式，他会做一些前戏，会抚摸她，而且他的动作会更急切。

        相比起白天那个刻板的程序，Jamie开始越来越期待晚上的那一次。

        他的表现也越来越奇怪。他开始走动，不再是愣愣地戳在原地。他开始做一些毫无意义的事，比如摆弄他的手指，比如翻动她的东西，比如玩弄她的头发。他有些不知轻重，经常会弄疼了她，但只要她抽气或是叫出声来，他就会停下。他开始照镜子，对着他的影像发呆。

        他专注得几乎忘记了时间。有一次她早上起来的时候，他还站在镜子前，就连她洗漱完毕之后他还是呆在那里。当邪教的人敲门的时候Jamie几乎吓得跳起来。Michael回过头看了她一眼，然后在她眨眼的空当时，消失了。

        他总是能这样来去无影。

        至少她现在不用担心被杀死，Jamie想。但是之前追杀自己的人变成了自己的床伴，让她觉得心里不是滋味。

        如果只是上床就算了，但是Michael的行为越发不可捉摸。他开始不定时地出现在她的房间里，耗费越来越多的时间在照镜子上。他的躯体忽然开始消瘦下去，虽然不是很明显，但是Jamie慢慢可以摸得到他的肋骨。他一直戴着面具，身材高大，让人觉得他几乎是没有年龄的，但这些变化忽然让他显现出了一丝老态。

        除了时不时会想到他是自己的叔叔之外，Jamie对Michael的年龄是完全没有概念的。他比她大多少岁？她想不起来，也许是二十岁，也许是二十五岁，还是三十岁？Michael Myers是没有年龄的，因为他永远穿着一样的衣服，戴着一样的面具，一样机械的动作。除了他手背上越来越明显的血管，他看上去几乎没有任何年龄增长的迹象。

        他越来越频繁地出现在她的房间里，除了吃东西或是有人来的时候，他几乎就是住在这里了。Jamie无法也不想抗议，虽然他是被操纵的那个，但只要他挣脱了控制，他能轻松杀死任何一个人。而她作为一个囚犯，一个生育的工具——作为一个禁脔——她没有任何插嘴的机会。

        有一天，Michael照着镜子，忽然把面具摘了下来。

        Jamie吓了一跳。Michael上一次摘面具的时候，她才九岁。他在准备杀了她的时候，被她的一声“叔叔”止住了手里的刀子，然后他摘下了面具，还流了眼泪。

        他要做什么？Jamie紧张地看着他。Michael开始抚摸镜子里的倒影，然后开始抚摸他的脸。他像是不认识自己的脸一样，不确定地摸了很久。然后他转过身来，看着Jamie。

        “没错，那是你。”Jamie说。

        Michael看着他。他的脸甚至带着一丝迷惑，这对于他来说大概是人情味最浓厚的时候了。

        “那是你的脸。”Jamie又说了一句。她看到他棕色的眼睛里，瞳孔缩了一下。

        他没有说话。Michael Myers不说话。但是他的眼睛似乎是在说些什么。他想说什么呢？Jamie想。他已经几十年没有说过话了，他早就丧失了说话的能力。

        从那天开始，他们晚上的性爱就没有了固定的体位。他开始让Jamie更多地触摸他，开始在Jamie高潮的时候把肩膀顶到她的嘴里。Jamie总是用尽全力地咬下去，但是他似乎是感觉不到痛感一样，连一丝肌肉的抽动都没有。

        他的身体一向恢复的很快，肩膀上的咬伤的愈合的速度快得几乎是肉眼能看得出来。但是连这个都在改变，因为在某个晚上Jamie又一次狠狠地咬在他的肩膀上的时候，他抽动了一下。Jamie在第二天早上看到那个咬痕还留在那里。

        他不再消瘦下去，维持着一个仍然高大但是精瘦的体格。他开始在她的房间里摘下面具，不再站得笔直，开始坐下，开始坐在她的床上，开始坐在她旁边。

        Jamie不认为他有多少人情味，也不认为自己对他有多大影响。也许她的确对他有影响，但是即使是去想这个可能性都是一个太过危险的举动。她不认为自己能让他不再伤害或是杀死自己，但是她无法解释他的这些变化。

        他甚至在欢爱的时候都摘下了面具。肩膀上的咬痕越来越多，愈合的速度也越来越趋近正常，让Jamie都不忍心用力咬，于是那些一度血肉模糊的创口慢慢变成了小巧的咬痕。他开始亲吻，开始在Jamie的身上留下印记。他还是掌握不好力度，因为他总会把一个吻痕变成淤青。

        他开始尝试着发声。Jamie看见他徒劳地张着嘴，想从喉咙里发出声音来。他没有成功，但是也没有焦虑或者懊恼。

        “下一次吧，”Jamie说，“也许下一次就好了。”Michael盯着她看了几秒钟，安静地点了点头。

        心里疑惑和希望的泡泡开始咕嘟咕嘟地泛上来。

        再给我多一些时间，Jamie想。再多一些时间，让我找到逃走的方法，或是搞清楚Michael到底是怎么回事。

        这样的想法只持续到四个月后的一个早上。

        她开始在早上呕吐。

 

 

六、

        我必须逃出去。Jamie想。

        孩子肯定会被他们拿来献祭，然后我也会被杀死，然后Michael就会完完全全被控制了。

        我必须逃出去。Jamie谋划着。但是她有孕在身，而且他们一发现她的孕吐之后就开始对她严加监管。她失去了散步的自由，脚镣再也没有解开过，房门永远上锁，而且他们不再让Michael来她的房间。

        虽然他在晚上想来就来，但是Jamie完全不知道他到底是怎么进出的。即使她出得了房间，她也不知道应该怎么躲过所有人，而且他们肯定会让Michael来抓她的。

        他还是频繁出现在她的房间里。他们还是会上床，Jamie甚至希望孕早期的性行为能让她流产。但是流产没有发生，她进入了孕中期。

        她的小腹开始凸出，乳晕开始加深。肚子里的孩子就像是寄生生物一样，改变了宿主的行为。她不再考虑流产的可能性，因为这样伤害太大。这时候的流产只会让她没有一丝逃出去的希望。

        她需要在生产后逃出去。Jamie下了决定。她要逃出去，带着这个孩子一起。

        “你以后别再来了。”Jamie对Michael说。

        没有回答。

        “我怀孕了，”Jamie说，“我们不能继续上床了。”

        没有回答。Jamie知道他不会回答，甚至知道他不会生气或是失控，于是她继续说：“我需要养好身子，才能保证孩子没事。”

        没有回答，棕色的眼睛盯着她。

        Jamie抚摸着小腹。“这是我的孩子，也是你的孩子。”

        Michael在原地站了几秒钟，拿起面具，消失了。但是他没有遵守约定。他还是每天都出现在她的房间里，没有任何改变，除了他们不再性交。

        怀孕的麻烦接踵而至。她开始尿频，腿脚开始抽筋。她变得越来越臃肿，走路的时候也变得需要蹒跚而行。但是Jamie很耐心。她必须抓住这次机会，才能从这里逃跑。她开始看生产方面的书，在抽筋的时候慢慢按摩腿脚，不厌其烦地去厕所。

        Michael什么都不会。他只是待在她的房间里，静默得如同一个影子。只是在某天晚上，Jamie抽筋得实在厉害的时候，他轻轻地捧起了她的脚，学着她的样子给她按摩。

        “轻一些。”Jamie知道他掌握不好力度，轻声提醒他。他放轻了力道，沉默地按开紧绷的肌肉。

        “谢谢。”Jamie说。他在她身后躺下，又变成了一块安静的阴影。

 

 

七、

        终于到了生产的日期。

        一个寻常的早上，Jamie从床上坐起的时候，小腹忽然传来一阵绞痛。

        她的神志忽然亢奋起来。她慢慢地走下床，Michael走过来扶着她。

        她敲了敲房间的门口，一个老太婆打开房门，看到没有戴面具的Michael在她房间里的时候忽然变得万分惊疑。

        “我的肚子好痛。”Jamie故作惊慌地说。

        “我这就去叫人。”老太婆说完，关上了门。Jamie开始找房间里所有的零食，塞进嘴里。她知道她需要体力。Michael安静地跟在她身后。

        Jamie咽下最后一块巧克力。“我就要去生产了。”她说，像是自言自语又像是对他说，“我希望我不会死掉。”

        Michael没有回答。

        Jamie忽然感觉到一股强烈的死气。她忽然觉得自己就要死了。她不停地思索着自己的计划，但是她的羊水忽然破了，从她的股间流出，浸湿了裙子。

        门外传来急促的脚步声。她忽然问他：“如果我没死，我就要逃走了。”

        她知道他不会告诉任何人，而这并不是因为他不会说话。

        “如果我没有死的话，你会和我一起走吗？”她问。

        他的瞳孔剧烈地收缩，但是不及她的子宫收缩得快。Jamie软倒在地，随即被赶来的老太婆们拖走。她不知道自己赌对了没有。

 

        她在产床上挣扎了八个小时。

        她隐约看到戴上了面具的他，身影在产房门口晃过，带着一阵邪教头目的咒骂。

 

        生了孩子之后，她的待遇的确提高了不少。他们甚至雇了一个护士来照顾她。

        Jamie很快从护士的嘴里套出了话，知道了她被关在一个旧医院的地下室里。一个月很快就要到了。她得尽快逃走，不然他们都会成为祭品。

         

 

八、

        她终于抓住了时机。护士偷到了房间的钥匙，带着她跑了出去。

        她给孩子喂了安眠药。她不想这么做，但是她必须让孩子保持安静。

        但是他们还是在接近出口的时候，迎面撞上了邪教的头目，和他。

        “你——”头目又惊又怒，没有料到她居然会在这种时候逃跑。Jamie没有理会。她太清楚逃命的时候最重要的就是抓紧时间。

        “Michael！”邪教的头目咆哮道。“杀了——”

        不！不能是他！如果他来追杀自己，无论是护士，是她自己，还是孩子，都没有任何逃脱的可能。

        “Michael！！”在思考之前，Jamie转身打断了头目的声音，“你要不要跟我来？”

        他站在两人中间，沉默不语。

        “Michael！”Jamie决定赌一把。“摘下你的面具，跟我走！”

        这是一个非常危险的举动。如果他听从了邪教的控制，以她虚弱的身体是不可能逃脱恶魔的追杀的。于是她又一次尖叫起来：“Michael！”

        他的身体一震，看着她。

        “这是我的孩子——我们的孩子！”Jamie喊着，“过来我这边！”

        他像是忽然清醒了一样。他的手举了起来，伸向脸上的面具，开始拉扯。

        头目的脸开始扭曲。他从口袋里掏出一把小刀，划破了手掌，Michael忽然就痛苦地蹲了下来。

        该死！Jamie觉得自己的希望一点点地从手心里溜走。头目用流血的手掌在地上画了几个符号，然后开始念起咒文。

        “Michael，不要！”Jamie尖叫起来。她看到他抱着头，尽力抗拒着。然后头目加快了念咒的速度，于是Michael开始怒吼。喑哑的声音从他的喉咙里传出来，然后慢慢地消失了。

        Jamie的心沉了下去。她再也不留恋，用最快的速度转身狂奔起来。

        Michael终于不再出声了。“去做你该做的事，”头目说，“杀了那个婊子。”

        他没有马上开始移动，似乎还在犹疑。

        “杀死那个背叛了你、带走了你的孩子的婊子！！”头目带血的手在他的掌心里重重地摁了一下。

        Michael最后的神志终于被捏碎了。

        他追了上去。不是为了离开，而是为了杀死她。没有任何理由，就像十一年前，他没来由地要杀死一个八岁的女孩一样。

 

        他杀死了那个护士，于是她抓住那几秒钟冲出了门口。她拉上了铁门，用手边能找到的一块木板穿过了门把手，抱着孩子跑了出去。她砸开了一辆车的玻璃，打开车门坐了进去。她熟练地扯开线路点着了火，轰着油门开上了高速。

        真美。她充满生气，竭尽全力要活下去的模样真是美极了。Michael想追上她，想抓住她的头发把她拖回来。一朵美丽的带刺的玫瑰，Michael不知道他是应该让她这么活下去还是应该捏碎所有的花瓣然后把碎片和汁水都吞下。

        几个月前，这个鲜活的可口的生命让他觉得他应该他应该清醒过来，应该和她一起离开。但是现在他不再有任何选择。他全身的细胞都尖叫着要杀死她。于是他追了上去，把她逼入了一个马厩里，用一把草叉穿透了她的胸口。

 

        Michael Myers看着他的侄女。

        她永远这么美。她尖叫的样子，她逃跑的样子，她瞪着自己的样子，无论是害怕，还是勇敢，还是痛楚的模样。她在生产时满头冷汗的样子，她抱着孩子的样子，她开车的样子，她九岁的时候抚摸着他的脸的样子。美极了。

        即使是在她生命凋谢的最后几秒钟里，她还是这么美。

        她的脸色越来越苍白，光芒慢慢从眼里退去。Michael的血液忽然就沸腾了。他在她还是个小女孩的时候就开始追杀她，而她还是长大了，一个勇敢，坚强的女人。她和他交媾，和他纠缠，生下了他的子嗣，最终死在了他的手下。

        她完完全全是他的。

        Michael扯下了面具，吻住了Jamie的嘴唇。他几十年前就失去了自己的神志，于是他用了他唯一的方式来爱她。

        他颤抖着吸入她最后一口气息。泪水从眼里滚落。我的Jamie，我的。


End file.
